<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me by my name by Art_4488</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602656">Call me by my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488'>Art_4488</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata harem mix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, just read it, lovely pair, this is a gift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All those silly nicknames and they never call each other by their name. </p><p>Who'd have thought that calling his name would hurt him this much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata harem mix [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me by my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for my sister, the greatest kagehina shipper. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kageyama woke up that morning he never thought that he'd be walking down the Miyagi Hospital— visiting a class mate he had never met. But here he was with flowers in his hands and  a card of messages— wishing this stranger for good health, to get better soon and words of encouragement .</p><p>Kageyama scoffed at the messages. If they care so much , why didn't they come here ? On the card wrote messages like, ' We miss you '—How can you miss someone you never met — they're all so cheesy and fake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was just about to leave the class for practice when Tsukishima came up to him. </p><p> </p><p>" Kageyama, here, we're sending incouragement messages for the sick boy. Everyone has written their messages. You write it too. "</p><p>Kageyama took the card, but he had no idea who this guy was. He was about to ask his friend, what kind of person the guy was and Tsukishima continued. </p><p>" By the way you're the last one to write the message. So, after you finish,you have to go give it. Okay. " Tsukishima winked at him and walked away. </p><p>Damn that Cocky bas—Kageyama stopped himself from swearing inside his head. </p><p>Before entering the room Kageyama count from 1–10 calming his nerves down and check the person's name —</p><p><strong>Hinata Shoyo </strong>, it reads. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama knocked on the door twice and a small voice replied . </p><p>" Come in. "</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama walked in and he saw a boy sitting cross legged on top of his bed —looking at him curiously. </p><p>The boy didn't look sick, he looked pretty healthy to Kageyama . He looked smaller than Kageyama , even though they were in the same class. </p><p>Kageyama felt the anger and frustration he had when he came to the hospital slowly slipping away. He felt sorry for the boy. Poor boy he's stuck here in this boring place, trapped within these white walls while they're all having fun outside. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama bowed  " Hello! I'm Kageyama Tobio." and gave him the flowers and the card .</p><p>" For me? " Hinata asked pointing a finger in his direction. </p><p>Kageyama nodded . </p><p>" Yes, the class decided we pay you a visit. "</p><p>Hinata took the flower, put in the empty flower vase on his bedside table. </p><p>Hinata then tap the seat next to him. </p><p>" Come, take a seat. "</p><p>Kageyama was actually itching to go back . He rather be at school practising volleyball or at home doing his homework. </p><p>When Kageyama didn't reply and stood there without moving ,Hinata giggled . </p><p>" Are you shy?"</p><p> </p><p>A nerve popped at Kageyama's forhead. This guy... instead of thanking him he has the adaucity to tease him? How ungrateful! <br/>Kageyama took back the sorry–feeling (all of it ,not even a tiny little pinch ) he felt for this person. </p><p>" You can sit on the chair. Kageyama." Hinata said finally. </p><p>Kageyama sat down hesitanly, not looking back at Hinata. </p><p>" Would you like some orange juice? " Hinata offered but Kageyama rejected , a little too quickly. </p><p>" No, thank you. I'm allergic to orange. "</p><p>Hinata looked a little dissapointed. Kageyama wanted to smirk so badly —'that's what you get for being a smartass .'</p><p> </p><p>Then Kageyama looked at the side table and he could see only a few books, water and an orange juice .</p><p>Hinata had an ESRD, last stage of chronic kidney disease . There's no cure but many people lives while on dialysis or a kidney transplant. </p><p>Kageyama thought maybe the juice was for people who visits him because his disease wouldn't allow him to have beverages with lots of sodium. </p><p>Kageyama felt bad for what he just said . He had nothing on the table or the room to offer to him —except the juice and now he rejected him, successfully breaking the sick boy's heart. </p><p>Kageyama nearly said he was joking about the allergic but Hinata beat him to it by holding up the card towards his face. </p><p>" So, What have you written for me? " he asked and Kageyama suddenly felt hot —getting a little sweaty.</p><p>" Good luck. " Hinata spelt out. </p><p>Kageyama wished he'd wrote something nicer like his classmates did. Something nice and beautiful like —get well soon, we're missing you here, I'll pray for you.... He felt ashamed , he sound like he didn't care and rude.  </p><p>His train of thought was stopped when Hinata called his name. </p><p>" Kageyama... Thank you. " He looked down at the card, sadly ." Luck. That's the most important thing I need right now. I hope.... I get my good luck ." </p><p>Hinata smiled at him , a guinine, grateful smile. </p><p>And that moment Kageyama wanted to turn back time — write something nice on the card , sit down when he offered the seat at first and drink his orange juice. But it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata asked him a lot of questions about school and classes. Kageyama was getting tired of all the questions but he tried his best to not appear angry. Thanks to all the drama he joined in middle school —those acting finally paid off. <br/>Maybe he's a bad actor beacuse his expression say otherwise — he was frowing every time Hinata asked him a question, replying curtly sometime he only grunts. </p><p>Hinata told him that if he didn't fell sick he'd have joined the volleyball club and they could've played together. </p><p>It must be fate. Wether Hinata fall sick or not —No matter what— they were destined to meet. Kageyama smiled at the thought. How silly ,fate. </p><p>Hinata looked at him wide eyes. </p><p>" So... You CAn smile....eh? "</p><p>And that's how all the love and affection Kageyama held for the boy was thrown out of the window. Goodbye the I–feel–bad–I–am–sorry , it was nice knowing you. </p><p>Kageyama quickly got up. </p><p>" I gotta go. I have lots of homework. "</p><p>Hinata nodded. </p><p>" Okay...Must be nice doing homework. "</p><p>There again.... Kageyama's feeling of pity for the sick boy came crawling back but he quickly discarded it before it spreads his whole body. </p><p>'No, this is a scam. '</p><p>Just as he was about to leave, a nurse came in. </p><p>" Sho chan you have visitor today! "</p><p>Hinata replied enthusiastically. </p><p>" Yes, he's from my class. Look he bought me the flowers too ." Hinata pointed at the flowers . </p><p>Kageyama nodded to the nurse — she nodded back. </p><p>Just as he reached the door Hinata called. </p><p>" Kageyama!  You'll come again ,right? "</p><p>Enough playing nice for the day. Who cares if the nurse was there and she thought he was rude? Definitely not Kageyama. He didn't want to come back again . The drama ends here. </p><p>Inside his head he said , ' No.This.is. my.last.time. ' but his mouth said something else. </p><p>" Yes. " </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wanted to punch his mouth till his teeth fell inside his stomach. Why the hell did he said that?!</p><p>Maybe it was the way he looked at him. His eyes begging him —to come back again. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wished on his way back home that he sprain his ankle — get abducted by an alien or get hit by a bus —just like Regina George . Then he wouldn't have to go to the hospital again. But none of it happened. He reached home safely. </p><p> </p><p>It's been a few days since he visited Hinata . He slowly starts to forget it but when his grandfather brought up orange juice for him while studying —he was taken back to the past. </p><p>He decided —maybe he should go give Hinata a visit ,one last time . He was a little rude to him and he should apologize properly. </p><p> </p><p>So the next day Kageyama bought some flowers and went to the hospital . </p><p>When he entered the room Hinata looked at him ,surprised .</p><p>" You came! " Hinata said.</p><p>Hinata still look the same , healthy. </p><p>" Sorry, I got busy and...... Here " he gave the flower .</p><p>Hinata thanked him. </p><p>"  Would you like some mango juice? " Hinata asked. </p><p>Mango juice? Kageyama raised his brows .</p><p>" You said you were allergic to orange so, I asked mom to bring Mango juice so you can drink it ,when you come back again..... You aren't allergic to mango. Are you? "</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wanted to cry at this point. He acted rudely and still Hinata was waiting for him ,even changed the juice —just for him. </p><p>And on his side, he was trying not to come back .</p><p>Thank the Lord and his grandfather. If his grandfather hadn't come and gave him the juice —no way in hell would he come back to Hinata . </p><p>" No,I–I mean.. thank you ... I'm not allergic to mango.. I–I would like a glass. Please. "  Kageyama cursed himself, why was  he stuttering suddenly? </p><p>Hinata smiled then got up from his bed and offered him a glass of mango juice. </p><p>The juice tasted so good. Maybe walking around the sun for long distance exhausted him and had added more taste to it. He wondered if the orange juice tasted this good?or was it better? </p><p>' No ,Tobio.No ,regrets . '  he told himself. </p><p> </p><p>After that day Kageyama found himself going back to Hinata again, again ,and again. </p><p>At first he visited Hinata once in a week and then once a week turns to every weekend and every weekend turns into every day. After his class and practice he'd always run to the hospital . </p><p>It was getting late , the sun finally going down. </p><p>" Hinata, Do you have any wish?  " Kageyama asked . </p><p>" To be honest ,I didn't really believed in wish at all... I always thought ,if you're wishing for something – it means you don't have it and you never will. Hence the name wish. We won't be wishing if we have it . Right? "</p><p>Wow.. Kageyama never thought Hinata would say that. He expected something like. ' Oh, I have a 100 wish list, I believe if I wish it'll come true... ' Do not judge a book by it's cover —point noted. </p><p>Hinata continued ,his eyes on his intertwined fingers. </p><p>"...Then, I was proved wrong. I wished for a friend and you came......Now, I have lots of wish—I wish that I could go to school with you, do homework together, play together, go to the different places —ugh... It's so many...."</p><p>Hinata said slightly smiling and looked at Kageyama —the twilight hitting the side of his face facing the light, making it look like he was shining . <br/>" Beautiful... " Kageyama whispered ,a little breathless. </p><p>" What? " Hinata asked.</p><p>Kageyama widened his eyes , Oh no!He didn't mean to say it out loud. He stared rambling.  " Uh... I–I mean... your dream —What am I saying... Your.... Your wish... It's wonderful.. Beautiful.. That's what a beautiful wish. "</p><p>Okay there's two type of Kageyama —a cool Kageyama and a not–so–cool Kageyama. And most of the time he's with Hinata, he's always the not–so–cool Kageyama . </p><p>Hinata chuckle softly. </p><p>" Ofcourse it's beautiful.... I'm doing  all this with a very beautiful guy ." </p><p>Kageyama breath hitched , all the air in his lungs trapped—Hinata just called him beautiful! A very beautiful guy!!  </p><p>Kageyama smiled at Hinata softly and said. </p><p>" Okay. Let's do it ."</p><p>Hinata looked puzzled. </p><p>" Your wishes. Let's do it. "</p><p>Cool –Kageyama is back. </p><p>Hinata's cheeks raising and he broke into a wide grin and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama started fulfilling Hinata's wishes. </p><p>Kageyama would share stories about his class, he'd do homework with him together and  he also promised he'd set for him once he get better. </p><p>Slowly and slowly Kageyama found himself getting close to Hinata. </p><p>" Boke! You're doing it wrong."</p><p>" Shut up!  Bakageyama. "</p><p>" Human tangerine! "</p><p>They'd fight over their math homework, whose answer was correct and fight over grammar. <br/>Kageyama's excuse to every grammar mistakes is that —' I'm Japanese. '</p><p> </p><p>Late at night Kageyama would find himself thinking about Hinata— What they should be doing the next day ,what should they talk about, what to do for him. </p><p>Hinata slowly has taken over all of Kageyama's thoughts .</p><p> </p><p>Finals were coming and he couldn't visit Hinata  regularly like he used too.</p><p>" Sorry, I didn't come last Saturday. "</p><p>Hinata shook his head. </p><p>" No, it's alright... Just focus on your studies. "</p><p>Hinata continued ,a little hope in his voice. <br/>" Kageyama, they say they found a match . Everything will be fine again. Just like before. "</p><p>Hinata turned fully towards Kageyama and said. <br/>" Kageyama, wait for me. I'll catch up with you. "</p><p>And that was the last time Kageyama saw Hinata. Finals came and he stopped going to the hospital. </p><p>It was the last day of his exam. He was carefully putting his things inside his bag—excited he'd finally meet Hinata again .</p><p>While he was deep in his happy thoughts their homeroom teacher came in ,anouncing something. But all he could make out was —Hospital —We lost a dear student today —funeral.</p><p>The world was spinning too fast. <br/>He was holding his breath—tears filling up his eyes and everything became a blur. He blinked away the tears. No ,Kageyama Tobio don't cry. </p><p>He tried his best not to break down in the funeral. After it ended he went up to Hinata's mother. </p><p>" Hinata San, If you don't mind. May I ask you for something? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama sat down on the stone bench —Hinata's notebook in his hands. The notebook he did his homeworks together with him . He traced the outline of Hinata's name on the cover of the book. </p><p>He opened it and then all the tears he held back came rushing back . </p><p>All those algebras, equations , nouns and verbs . </p><p>His tears started falling down slowly. </p><p>Then he found a page—a page with list of wishes. </p><p>There were 15 wishes. Only fifteen .The first ten were already put a satisfying line through.</p><p>He didn't know what the last four were but what caught his attention was —</p><p>15. Tobio, Call me by my name. </p><p>And in the back of the pages were his names written all over. </p><p>Tobio— Kageyama—Kageyama Tobio—Tobio Kageyama—Tobio Bakageyama —he laugh at the silly nick name—I love you .</p><p> </p><p>There , Kageyama broke down. He couldn't control himself anymore . All those emotions he bottled up from morning came out bursting, overflowing. </p><p>He didn't even get to call his name —say that he loved him for a long time now. So many things he wanted to share ,so many things he wanted to say. </p><p> </p><p>How will his name sound with Hinata's sweet ,angelic voice. Now, he'll never be able hear it.<br/>Kageyama felt his lungs ripping out from his chest . </p><p>All those stupid nicknames and they never call each other by their name. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata wanted to call Kageyama by his name —he wanted Kageyama to call him by his name. </p><p> </p><p>Stupid. Why didn't he just say it. Why?</p><p>Kageyama never thought calling Hinata's name would be this hard for him. </p><p> </p><p>What now?  Even if he call him he wouldn't even hear him. Even if he shout his name to the top of his lungs he can't hear him anymore. </p><p>Kageyama wanted to shout out Hinata's name loud but it only came out in a soft whisper. </p><p>" Shoyo.....I love you too. "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>